Babes in Arms
by RingPrincess
Summary: So, you grow up, get married and then what happens, kids. Little fluffy moments of Rikku and Gippal having kids and what happens. Moment Four: Naming Watermelons... wherin we jump back in time and discover what happened after the FIRST time Gippal fainted
1. Chapter 1

Rikku reached down and separated the twins, who were arguing over who knows what and poking each other and sticking out their tongues.

"Stop that, both of you." She scolded. "You can share."

Chieri stared up at her mother, eyes wide with a child's innocence. "But mommy, you and daddy fight like this all the time."

Rikku blinked, then flushed and mentally reminded herself that she needed to set a better example for their children. The other twin, Chion tugged on her skirt. "And you do this as well." He stuck out his bottom lip.

"And shove each other," Chieri nodded.

"Daddy pulls on your braids." Chion chimed in.

"And you grab each others hands."

"And tickle."

The twins nodded and nodded, Chieri's braids bouncing while Chion's spikes swayed. Rikku bit her lip and tried not to giggle. The twins held their breath. Rikku threw up her hands. "Fine," she sighed, rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. "Just fight quietly. You're new little brother is trying to sleep."

Chieri giggled. "You do that too."

Rikku covered her face with her hands. "Children," she muttered.


	2. Badassery Or Not

Title: Bad Assery or Not  
Series: Babes in Arms or Pointless Rippal!Baby Fics  
Summary: It's hard to be a bad ass sometimes.  
Word Count: 377  
Disclaimer: The characters, settings and places of Final Fantasy X/-2 are not mine. I can only claim the cuteness of Chion, Chieri, & Keyakku  
A/N: These are short fics, they are meant to be cute and short and no biggie plot wise just gathered in one place for your enjoyment. SQUEE!

Gippal paced back and forth, trying to remain calm, cool, collected like he was supposed to be. He was Gippal. He didn't have nervousness or fear or worry. He was relaxed and cocky, because everything was going to be okay. Yet, he still paced.

Until Nooj interrupted, "You know. It's hard to be all bad ass when you're holding a two year old." He tilted his head and watched Gippal's oldest, the twins following behind him, the boy mimicking Gippal's every move and facial expression and the girl dragging her favorite stuffed Cait Sith, fingers in her mouth and braids in a disarray. "Or with two little shadows."

Gippal spun on his heel and shifted his son on his hip and tried not to glare at the Mevyn. The twins chose that moment to grab onto his legs and peer about at the large man, cause he was all right, but scary. They liked him better when he smiled, but that was rarely and most of the time he was gruffrough and they held their distance. "You're just jealous of my prowess." Rikku screamed and Gippal jumped and swore and looked down at his twins. "Don't ever repeat what I just said to your mother."

The two nodded and Gippal looked back at Nooj, who now was grinning like a fool. "This is the third time." He pointed out. "I'd think you'd be over this by now."

Gippal glared and growled. "I am over it."

Rikku screamed again, shouting his name followed by a long stream of Al Bhed invective and curse words. Gippal jumped again and winced. Nooj stomped over and took two year old Keyakku from his hands, the twins hiding further behind their father's legs.

The doctor cleared his throat. Gippal shooed the twins away and turned to face the doctor expectantly. "It's a girl." He said.

Gippal's eye rolled up in his head as he fell backwards in a faint. Nooj looked down and shook his head. "Every time." He muttered and shifted Keyakku. "Every time he faints."

/lj-cut


	3. Babes, Blitz & Sex

Blitz, Babes, & Sex  
By RingPrincess  
A/N: Thank you all for coming back. I'm responding to comments through email, or else I fear they'd overtake the fic. And the fun never stops in the Rippal house.

Paine paused on the edge of the master bedroom's door. Rikku lay on the bed, still looking slightly strained from her recent labor, but also glowing with the glow she always had during her pregnancy and directly after giving birth. All the kids were burrowed in blankets around her in various positions. Chieri and Chion snuggled into Rikku's side, holding hands over their mother's much deflated stomach. Keyakku had claimed half her chest, his head in her neck, while the newest and smallest addition to the family had the other side. There was seemingly no room for Gippal on the bed but he was still there, his head around the vicinity of Rikku's knees.

Paine shook her head. "How's the newest addition to the blitzball team?"

Gippal snickered against Rikku's leg and Rikku stiffened glaring at Paine. "I am _not_ having a blitzball team."

Chieri blinked. "I wanna play blitz."

Chion nodded. "Me too."

"I am so not having four more children." Rikku muttered.

"Only two more required, depending on season rules." Paine walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to catch a glimpse of the new one over Keyakku.

"I like being a big brother." Chion sat up and said with a very solemn face to Paine. He crawled into her lap, completely un-intimidated by Paine's severe expression.

Chieri also sat up. "Mommy and Daddy will just have to stop having sex."

Gippal choked.

Rikku turned red. "Chieri, where did you learn about, about-" She sputtered to a halt.

The five year old blinked. "Sex."

Gippal burst out laughing.

"Unca Tidus told Aunt Yuna that you needed to stop having sex." Chieri's face screwed up really tight. "What's sex?"

Gippal continued to snicker against Rikku's leg. Paine held back a smirk as Rikku's mouth opened and closed.

"Gippal, help me." She finally said.

Gippal looked up and shifted until he could see his wife's face. "Sorry babe, but she's a girl. I tell the boys, you tell the girls. That was the deal."

Rikku's eyebrow ticked and she turned to Paine. "You wanted to see Mariya?"

"Yes, but I also want to hear you answer Chieri's question." Paine smiled.

Rikku turned to Chieri. "I'll tell you when you're older honey."

"Procrastinator." Gippal muttered.

"Well, I don't see you doing anything about it." Rikku snapped back.

Chion got off Paine's lap and tugged on her arm. "Come on, Mommy and Daddy are arguing again. Come play with us."

Chieri nodded and scrambled off the bed. "Yes, they might start having sex soon."

"Chieri!" Both parents said and then went right back to bickering.

--


	4. Naming Watermelons

Naming Watermelons  
By RingPrincess

Gippal dodged the rather large pillow that flung across the room with surprising force from his adorable, but tired looking wife. He watched it land in the hallway before looking a back at her.

"You fainted!" She shouted, her voice still somewhat hoarse from screaming. "I'm in here giving birth and you fainted!"

He looked at the two babies, children that he hadn't even had time to see or appreciate yet. "Um, honey, can we name the kids?" 'Can I look at the kids?' He added mentally.

"I carry around twelve pounds of baby for nine months. I'm in here screaming and sweating and you get to faint." She threw another pillow and he caught it in his hands. "Not fair!"

Gippal reached down and bopped her lightly on the head. "Well, good thing I fainted out there instead of in here where I wouldn't get in the way." He grinned.

She pouted and he leaned down to kiss her, sucking her lip into his mouth. She moaned, wrapped her arms about his neck and pulled him down to sit on the bed with her. "Love you," She whispered against his mouth. "Even though I just spent thirty six hours giving birth to two watermelons."

He snorted and kissed her briefly. "They aren't that large." He stood up and walked over to the crib where the two babies lay, curled together, eyes closed and hands fisted. He hadn't been expecting twins.

Rikku repressed a giggle at Gippal's face, his wide eye and parted lips. He looked like he'd been hit over the head with a monkey wrench. He reached down and brushed a finger across their foreheads. Rikku bit her lip. He was being so careful, so gentle.

"You can pick them up." She said and settled back into the bed. He looked at her eye still wide. He reached down and picked up the girl. Rikku didn't know how she could tell from across the room, but she could already. She was no longer than his forearm and he was staring down at her. "Bring her here," Rikku held out her arms. "And go get him."

Gippal brought her over and kissed her forehead before handing her over. He kissed Rikku's forehead as well and went back for the boy. He settled him in Rikku's arms as well and worked his way behind her so he could hold her and see his kids. "So, what shall we call them?" He asked, as if they hadn't been debating for months.

"I like Cid," Rikku grinned.

Gippal tugged on her braid. "No."

"Anikki."

He poked her. "I don't think so."

She stuck out her tongue. "Braska."

Gippal narrowed his eye and the fight continued.


End file.
